Unexpected Love
by Yutaka Satoe
Summary: ONESHOT Gwendal x Anissina. "GWENDAL!GWENDAL!I NEED YOU FOR MY INVENTION!" Something unexpected turns up! Sorry for the bad summary. Please R&R!


OK this is only my first KKM fic, so _**NO**_ ICE OR FLAMES!! Please Review once you are done! And most importantly, enjoy the story! BTW, this is NOT Yaoi. If you want it, I'm sorry, but you won't find any here. I don't like it.

Pairing: Gwendal x Anissina

* * *

"GWENDAL!!GWENDAL!!" Anissina's voice raged from her lab as she kicked the door open and stomped off to different parts of the castle.

_Where is he?_ Anissina thought to herself. "GWENDAL!! I NEED YOU FOR MY INVENTION!! GWENDAL!!"

She ran off to ask around, threatening them to tell her where Gwendal was or _they_ will become her guinea pigs.

* * *

**Gwendal's POV:**

Gwendal heard his name being called. He knew who it was and knew what she was up to. He didn't dare to go out of his office, the only place he could seek refuge without looking stupid. But then again, if he stayed here he would get caught. He could sweat at the thought of it. The fact that he had to be the first candidate to being a guinea pig wasn't the thing that frightened him. It was the thought of a girl, the girl he cherished, could sometimes scare him out of his wits.

_What should I do? What should I do? Think Gwendal, think! _Gwendal started to panic. He could feel the cold sweat reaching his back. Horrible thought of what would happen to him raced through his mind. If only Anissina was less...crazy, perhaps, he would be sure to have married her long ago.

Sure, he wouldn't have minded if they both lived happily together in his Voltaire castle or even this castle. That was all he could ever wish for. But only one thing stood in his way. No, that was not someone. It was himself. He couldn't summon the courage in him to say it. Only a few words. Only _those_ few words.

End of POV

* * *

"GWENDAL!!"

Gwendal snapped back into reality. He has to escape. Window? No, that won't do. He'll crash and make so much noise that the whole country would be alerted.

_Stomp stomp stomp._ Too late! He has been found out. _Guess I have to bear with it again!_

"OH GWENDAL!! I NEED YOU FOR MY NEW INVENTION! I'M SURE YOU'LL LIKE IT!!" Anissina swung the door open.

_Oh Great One why did you have to send this woman to me?? _Gwendal prayed silently. He hoped it wasn't a bomb.

* * *

At the lab:

"Gwendal, meet my new invention-make-your-wish-come-true-kun" Anissina proudly introduced the extremely weird machine

that resembles a microphone. "Just say what you wish into it and it would come true!"

"HUH? Can't you do that yourself??"Gwendal put on his frowning face again. _Thank heaven it is nothing dangerous._

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. My invention is only to lure you here."Anissina narrowed her eyes.

"HUH? A LURE??"

"Yes.Er...how should I put it?" Anissina's tone changed from cheerful to serious-as in REALLY serious. "Er...My parents(A/N:Anyone knows who they are??) have said I need to get...well,married. So I was wondering...if...if..." She ended her sentence with a slap on Gwendal's LEFT CHEEK.

"WHAAAAAAAT?? WHY MEEEEEEEEEEE??" Gwendal shouted while holding his cheek.

"It's because...I want it."

"HUH?"

"I...I...like you."

Gwendal stared. What else could he do? Run? No, that would make situations worse.

"I knew it. I knew you would decline." said a rejected Anissina.

"Wait! I didn't decline!" Gwendal was shocked at how the words came out.

"REALLY??"

"Erm..."He hoped nothing wrong could happen.

"OK then let's inform everyone and get things prepared!"Anissina smiled again

"WAIT!! Er...We have to inform our parents first!"

"OK!!"

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY-The Great One's Tomb)

Yuri, Murata, Wolfram, Conrad, Jozak(Yozak), Günter, Celi, Anissina's parents(Who?), Gwendal and Anissina were there.

Ulrike turned to face the wass of the Great One(Is it called that??), kneel down and stayed silent. After a few moments, she stood up and said, "The Great One approves of the marriage."

Everyone cheered and gave Gwendal and Anissina their congratulations.

* * *

For the first time, everyone saw Gwendal smile.

* * *

OK! How was it? Please tell me if I have made any mistakes so I can correct it.

Thank You For Reading!!


End file.
